


It's a Black thing...

by DonnaRider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, The Marauders - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRider/pseuds/DonnaRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus notices something strange about Sirius and asks him about it. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Black thing...

It wasn’t until they started dating that Remus noticed. Before he had tried not to look at Sirius too often in class. He didn’t want to make his feelings to obvious.

But now that he could look at him as much as he wanted he noticed everything.

The look of pain on his face that lasted only a blink every time a teacher called him Mr. Black. The way he slightly jumped at quick movements and tried to hide it with a laugh. How he would position himself protectively in front of his friends when someone screamed at them without even noticing.

And then there was the shaking…

It happened from time to time when Sirius was writing and it started to worry Remus. A lot. So he payed closer attention and noticed a pattern. The shaking would occur every time Sirius made a mistake while writing or when his handwriting became messy.

At first he tried to ignore it. He was sure that Sirius wouldn’t want to talk about it. But it made him feel unsettled. He couldn’t do much about the other things he had noticed but maybe he could actually help with the shaking…

So a few days later when they were alone he asked him about it. They were lying on Sirius bed. Sirius was finishing his potions essay and Remus lay on his back his head on Sirius’ stomach.

“Why do you do that?” Sirius looked at him questioningly.

“Do what?” Remus pointed at his yet again shaking hand.

“Writing the essay? Well, I’m sure I mentioned several times that there are probably a million things I would rather do but you insisted so…”

“Not that. I mean… the shaking…” Sirius looked at him surprised, then put on a neutral face again.

“It’s nothing. Just happens sometimes.”

“I see… you are aware that I won’t stop asking until you either tell me or explain to me why exactly you won’t tell me?” Sirius sighed.

“It’s a Black thing…”

“Go on.”

“As the heir of the ‘nobel and most ancient house of Black’ I was more or less expected to be perfect in everything. You know… otherwise I would bring dishonour onto the family name and so on… So when I was taught how to write my family came up with this funny little idea. They though it would make me learn faster if they put a charm on my quill that made it jab itself into my hand every time I made a mistake or got messy. It was a bloody affair during the first few weeks, I can tell you.” He gave a dry laugh.

“You can’t be serious?!” He shushed Sirius before he could even attempt any kind of pun. “They really did this to you?”

“You know how they are. At least they were decent enough to heal my wounds afterwards.” Sirius shrugged his shoulders and kept on writing. Remus stared at him in disbelief. Just when he though he couldn’t hate Sirius’s parents any more… Remus noticed that Sirius was concentrating harder now, probably to prevent any further shaking. It still happened again a few minutes later. Sirius avoided Remus’ gaze but this didn’t mean he would give up. He reached his hand up to Sirius’ neck and brough his face down to kiss him. Sirius smiled at him.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. Keep going.” He pointed at the essay. Another 3 minutes later Sirius’ ‘H’ was not as neat as it should be and his hand began to shake again. Like before Remus reached up, brought his face down and kissed him. This time Sirius gave him an ‘I know what you’re doing there’ look but Remus just made his most innocent face and the other kept on writing. This process of shaking and kissing repeated itself a few times and Remus noticed that Sirius was making more and more mistakes…

In the following week Sirius insisted on doing his school work only with Remus in reach. Never in his six years at Hogwarts had Remus seen him making that many mistakes. He realised that his plan had a big weakness. And that was Sirius’ enthusiasm for make out sessions.

Remus’ plans rarely didn’t work out. And when he watched Sirius write ‘acording’ instead of ‘according’ without any sign of shaking by the end of the week, he knew that this plan had worked out. Even if a bit differently than expected…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr a while ago. http://donnarider.tumblr.com/post/120856532915/its-a-black-thing
> 
> my wolfstar blog: http://full-moons-and-leather-jackets.tumblr.com/


End file.
